Mako Chance
Mako Chance is the male tribute from District 7 in the 81st Hunger Games. During the games, he formed an alliance with Fire Colson and Shayl McElroy. Biography Back in District 7, Mako would always help his father in working with lumber. He would also sneak off to visit his girlfriend, Zel often. During the reaping for the 81st Hunger Games, his brother was chosen as the District 7 male, but Mako volunteered on his brother's behalf. 81st Hunger Games Mako places 2nd out of the 24 tributes Training Mako trained himself how to fight using axes and spears. He received a decent training score of 7. Bloodbath During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, Mako Chance grabbed a spear that was near his feet and raced off, fending off any attacks viciously. Nina Marian shot an arrow at him, but he deflected it with his spear and raced off. At some point, he managed to grab a pack, and he is headed toward the weird mountian/woods area. Survival After the Bloodbath, Mako bumped into Fire Colson and they formed an alliance. Fire had a Bow and 20 arrows in her quiver and Mako had a pack and a Spear. In Mako's pack, there was an assortment of knives, some bread, apples, a gallon jug, iodine, bandages, and some wire. They climbed a sturdy tree, concealed themselves in it's leaves, and waited. On Day 2, Fire woke up to screaming early in the morning. She fell out of the tree she was sleeping in out of surprise, and rubbed her head. Oh well, it's just a bruise. Mako looked down at her and laughed, but then realized why she had fallen. They were completely still, listening to the screaming and then the muffled noise that sounded kinda like choking, and it stopped. They looked at each other and reached an understanding. Obvioulsy, that noise was made by the Careers doing something to someone, and until they were gone, these games wouldn't be fair. They set out towards the noise, planning to spy on the Careers. Mako and Fire camped in a tree behind the Cornucopia last night, and their stuff moved too. Fortunately, it fell out behind the cornucopia, and everyone's eyes were focused on Kez and Susie fighting, so no one noticed. They managed to get them back, and are now perched in their tree, spying on the careers. Since all the Careers were doing right now was forcing sleep syrup down Susie's throught and talking about another night hunt. Mako and Fire spotted the District 3 boy, Shayl McElroy spying on the Careers. They walked over to him and offered an alliance. Shayl realized that this might make it much easier to get Susie back, so he agreed. On Day 5, he runs after Shayl when he runs into the Career camp when they start to torture Susie Graham. They get into a fight and they get Susie and then run into the Mountain/Forest area. On Day 7, he and Fire get into a fight with Shayl in Susie, resulting in Susie's death and Shayl being knocked out. He then runs off with Fire and they run towards the beach area. On Day 9, he chases Nina Marian after she was seen chasing Fire and then throws his spear. He goes to retrieve it and then sees that he speared Fire instead of Nina. Nina ran off and he murmurs words to her and kisses her again until she dies in his arms. He then returns and Kole runs in and they start fighting Matilda. They eventually kill her. Later, he is in a clearing with Fire. They start to kiss and then he starts to ask her questions. Then she says, "No Mako, I never left, never will." And with that, she transforms. He screams and throws a knife into her side where the spear had gone throw earlier and she screams, "Don't do this to me again Mako!" He takes pity and doesn't then she smiles and he gets inraged and sends his spear through her neck. He then starts crying. Death He and Nina are the last two, and Nina killed the Eucy zombie. He and her keep slashing at each other and then they fall to the ground in exhaustion. Nina stands up and waits for him to stand up also. She sends the knife through her chest just barely then laughs and then turns it around and pushes it into his chest with much force. His knees buckle out underneathe him and he dies then and there. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:81st Hunger Games